


The First Snow

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: Miranda remembers the first snow of three important years in her life.





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff, no angst, no plot, no smut, just cute people being cute together and in love <3

Miranda distinctly remembered the first time she had been allowed to play out in the snow with her older sister when she was four years old. The snow had come over night, turning the bleary grey of a late November evening into a fairy tale of untouched white on the first of December.  
Elizabeth had begged their nurse all through breakfast and when they had both been bundled up in thick coats and woollen hats and mittens they went out. It had been so much colder than Miranda had thought and she could not stop laughing as the soft flakes danced around her head. She didn't stop laughing when Elizabeth had formed a big ball of them and threw it right into her face. The soft powder melted on her face, running down her face like tears of joy and she knew that she'd never be happier than she was in that moment.

\-----------

Miranda had to retract that statement on the 16th of November 20 years later. Thomas had grabbed her hand tightly and dragged her away from the party, away from their guests and the noise they made, into their garden.  
“Look,” he'd said as he stood behind her, holding her close to his chest, his arms around her, their fingers intertwined.  
Miranda had looked and seen the first snowflakes of the year dancing in the air. As they stood and watched, the snow became heavier but she didn't feel cold. Thomas kissed her head and she turned around in his arms, kissing him on the lips. Then she took his left hand with hers and pressed a kiss to the shiny new rings on them.

“This is a good sign,” she'd said, smiling up at her husband.

“I know. I don't know how I deserve you, but I know this is the best decision I've ever made. You make me so happy, Miranda.”

“And you me.”

\-----------

Seven years later again, the first day of snow was spent up in the country, James dozing next to the fire and Thomas playing them Christmas music. Miranda had curled up in James arms, reading, when she'd seen the snow start to fall. She was so excited that in her haste to get up and out of the house she almost pushed James off the sofa and he awoke with a start and a curse.

“Come on, come on. It's snowing!” she exclaimed happily, hardly noticing the bewilderment on James’ face. 

Thomas on the other hand was merely amused and let himself be dragged from the piano without reluctance. The Hamiltons were almost out in the parlor to get to their coats when they realized that James had not moved, except to straighten his posture and rub the sleep from his eyes. His hair was mussed where he had been leaning against the back of the sofa.

“What is happening?” he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“It is snowing, we need to go out!” Miranda giggled and went back to pull on James’ hand to get him up as well.

“Miranda loves the snow,” Thomas added as explanation and then went to help his wife, pulling on James’ other hand.

James made a show of refusing to get up and when they managed to rouse him at last, they were all laughing out loud and red in the face from the exercise. 

The snow was then wonderfully cooling on their skin and Miranda made both of them dance with her through the gardens, leaving tracks in the fresh white sheet of powder all over the lawn.

James stopped to take Thomas’ hand and kissed him and Miranda wished she could draw better so she might conserve this image to eternity. The two men she loved most dearly in the snow, free of the always watching eyes of London and free of shame. Thomas held his hand out to her, so she stepped into their embrace and thought that she had never known true happiness until now.


End file.
